Jealous
by Panda Merah
Summary: Alois, Elizabeth dan Ciel. Pesta mewah di kediaman Alois ternyata menghadirkan sisi berbeda untuk Ciel. Ciel cemburu? eh, [CieLizzy] Don't Like Don't Read! Read and Review?


Ciel memicingkan matanya tajam. Tawa itu menguar halus. Berbeda sekali rasanya mendengar tawa merdu yang sekarang dengan tawa hyper yang dulu. Oh, benar. Princess Midford itu sudah lama berubah. Sejak upacara kedewasaan beberapa tahun silam, sosok itu telah berubah menjadi Countress sesungguhnya.

"Ciel!"

Teriakan itu terdengar nyaring. Panggilan basa-basi itu diiringi lembaian tangan dari wanita yang sangat familiar bagi sang Earl. Ciel hanya menatapnya datar seraya menyesap wine di tangannya, dan tawa halus terdengar kembali menguar setelahnya.

"Nona Elizabeth sangat cantik, bukan?" Nada datar itu terdengar. Ciel melirik ke sampingnya. Ada Sebastian—pelayannya yang setia—berdiri di sampingnya seraya menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas sampanye.

Ciel berdecak. "Hn."

"Kurasa Nona Elizabeth menyukai Tuan Alois."

Dan Ciel sontak mengarahkan death glare mematikan pada Sebastian yang hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

* * *

 **Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

* * *

Pesta dansa itu dimulai sejak senja duduk di singasana megahnya. Ada banyak bangsawan yang hadir di kediaman mewah Trancy ini. Berbagai jamuan dihidangkan dengan sempurna. Ada banyak wine yang sudah dituang dalam gelas, juga kue, pudding manis, dan tidak lupa ada buah-buahan sebagai pelengkap.

Ciel Phantomhive sudah menjadi sorotan public sejak awal menginjakan kakinya memasuki mansion, diikuti dengan pelayan setianya—Sebastian Michaelis. Ada tatapan kagum dan juga meremehkan. Ciel sudah biasa. Dia sudah disambut dengan teriakan bahagia oleh Pangeran Soma yang turut diundang, juga tangisan haru dari Agni. Astaga, hiperbola sekali.

Semua bangsawan Inggris menghadiri undangan Trancy.

Sosok tampan dengan rambut pirang dan iris biru samudera yang menghipnotis menyapa setiap undangan yang hadir dengan senyuman ramah dan basa-basi sederhana. Sang Tuan Rumah, Alois Tracy.

Yang terakhir datang adalah sang Nona Midford. Tunangan Ciel. Si gadis mungil yang istimewa.

Elizabeth Midford.

"Selamat untukmu, Tuan Trancy." Elizabeth menundukan separuh tubuhnya dan mengangkat gaun biru muda berendanya ketika Alois menghampiri sang Princess ternama. Senyum hangat tersungging dengan manis.

Ciel mendengus.

Dia berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi mereka. Sebelah iris samudera gelapnya memandang ke arah dua orang itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Alois tertawa kecil. Kemudian tersenyum cukup lebar hingga dua matanya menyipit. "Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu waktumu dengan hadirnya undanganku di kediamanmu, Nona." Pemuda itu mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, disambut dengan tawa halus oleh Elizabeth.

Sang Nona menyelipkan helaian pirangnya ke belakang telinga. Ada rona merah tipis di pipinya yang tirus.

"Tidak sedikitpun, Tuan Trancy." Dan tawa halus kembali menguar. Senyum tipis mengulas begitu indah. Emeraldnya tampak lembut, menyorot dengan cahaya sayu yang terlihat begitu menawan.

Mempesona begitu anggun.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Alois, Elizabeth. Bisa aku memanggilku begitu?" Pemuda tampan bertubuh jangkung itu menyentuh ujung surai panjang Elizabeth yang sengaja digerai. Kerlingan mata indahnya membuat Elizabeth terpukau. Tawa halus kembali meluncur dari bibirnya yang ranum disertai rona merah di pipi yang semakin menjalar.

Ciel menggertakan giginya. Jemarinya yang memegang gelas sampanye mengerat. Matanya memicing semakin tajam.

"Wah, kurasa Nona Elizabeth menyukai Tuan Alois." Sebastian yang berada di belakangnya berucap dengan santai. Astaga, ini kedua kalinya Sebastian berucap hal menyebalkan seperti itu. Tidak biasanya pelayan setianya itu bawel!

Ciel mendelik kasar.

"Diamlah, Sebastian." Titahnya dengan nada dingin.

Sebastian hanya melebarkan senyumnya. Kedua iris kelamnya menyipit.

"Kalau macam-macam dengan Elizabeth, aku akan membunuhnya." Earl Phantomhive bergumam semakin dingin. Aura kelam menyelimuti tubuh tingginya. Belum lagi dengan mata tajam yang diarahkan khusus pada Alois. Oh—jika memang tatapan Ciel bisa membunuh, sudah dipastikan Alois kini tersungkur dengan tubuh terdapat banyak sayatan.

Sebastian mengerutkan dahinya, telunjuk panjangnya yang terbalut sarung tangan bertengger apik di dagunya yang lancip.

"Kurasa menyentuh rambut Nona Elizabeth sudah masuk kategori macam-macam."

"Kubilang diam, Sebastian!" Ciel menyentak dengan nada cukup keras. Beberapa kolega di dekatnya menoleh dengan alis mengernyit bingung.

Ciel mengambil nafas panjang. Mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Kau benar, Sebastian." Nada suaranya terdengar dalam dan mengancam. "Menyentuh ujung rambut Elizabeth sudah termasuk macam-macam." Ciel menganggukan kepalanya.

Kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut sepatu hitam mahal melangkah dengan karismatik. Beberapa rekan bisnisnya tersenyum dan menyapa untuk sekedar basa-basi. Bibir tipis Ciel menekuk datar, apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi ceria yang ditampilkan oleh Lizzy. Dasar Alois sialan! Apa yang sudah dia lakukan memangnya?

Gigi Ciel bergemeletuk memikirkannya.

Ayolah. Tenang. Earl Phantomhive harus terlihat tenang di segala situasi dan kondisi. Keep calm, darling.

"Selamat malam, Mistress Phantomhive." Ciel menyapa pelan, diikuti dengan gerakan tangannya yang langsung menarik pinggang ramping Elizabeth posesif.

Pekikan kecil terdengar, dan rona merah menyelimuti keseluruhan wajah mungil sang Midford. Sebastian semakin melebarkan senyumannya, apalagi ketika melihat Count Trancy di depannya menyaksikan pemandangan itu dengan mata membulat.

Earl Phantomhive memang jenius.

Elizabeth menundukan wajahnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan bibir dingin Ciel mengecup singkat pucuk rambutnya. Ugh, apa-apaan dia? Mengatakan Mistress seenaknya. Mereka 'kan baru tunangan. Eh? Apa katanya tadi? Mistress Phantomhive? Pipi Elizabeth semakin memerah. Dia bisa merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Maaf?" Suara pelan Alois terdengar. Ciel mengalihkan esitensi pandangannya pada pemuda tampan di hadapannya. "Mistress Phantomhive? Bukan 'kah dia Princess Midford?"

"Oh, tentu." Ciel menjawab dengan cepat. Seolah tidak membiarkan keraguan mengisi sang pemuda Trancy. "Kami akan menikah sebentar lagi."

"Ciel—" Elizabeth mengangkat wajahnya yang masih memerah. Dia tersenyum canggung pada Alois yang kini menampakan senyuman tipis di wajahnya yang tampan. Iris safir itu tampak tidak terganggu sedikitpun.

"Oh, begitu." Alois tertawa pelan. Jemari hangatnya mengambil telapak tangan sang Princess dan mengecupnya pelan. Ciel mendelik, dan Elizabeth buru-buru menarik tangannya. Sebastian menyeringai mendapati tatapan menantang dari sang Trancy.

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran, aku akan dengan senang hati mengirimi lamaran ke kediamanmu, Princess."

Ciel menggeram, Elizabeth membelalakan matanya, dan Sebastian menahan tawa dengan telapak tangannya. Tiga pasang mata itu menatap punggung tegap Alois yang berjalan menjauh dengan pandangan berbeda-beda. Kisah romansa menggelikan ini benar-benar membuat jiwa iblis Sebastian terguncang. Seperti melihat dua kucing yang tengah memperebutkan ikan mahkota.

Ciel menutup matanya. Giginya bergemeletuk.

Ingatkan Earl Phantomhive itu untuk mempercepat pernikahannya dengan Elizabeth. Ya. Itu harus. Kalau bisa besok mereka menikah. Sebelum Lizzy mengalihkan perasaannya pada cunguk dangkal selokan itu. Pirang menyebalkan.

* * *

 **AN : HIDUP SELALU PAIRING CIELIZZY! Aku selalu nggak tahan sama mereka berdua tolong! Meskipun aku nggak rela setengah mati Ciel sama dipasangkan dengan karakter cewek selain aku, namun aku yang lemah dan tanpa daya ini bisa apa hiks *dilempar**

 **Aku buat ini dengan sepenuh hati, mengingat pairing yang bener-bener aku gemari ini gak nongol-nongol lagi di animenya. Please, aku menunggu adegan mereka yang menjurus *APASIH* Dan aku paling suka waktu dia nyelametin Lizzy di perahu! DI PERAHU PAS MAU NANGKEP RUSA PUTIH! GUE SUKA ITU GUE SUKA! LOVE BANGET!**

 **CIEL ITU SEBENERNYA SUKA GUE TAPI BERHUBUNG UDAH DITUNANGIN SAMA LIZZY MAKANYA DIA TERPAKSA *HIKS**

 **Sekian cuap-cuapnya Terima kasih *bungkuk**

 **[Mind to Review?]**

 _ **Salam hangat-,**_

 _ **Panda Merah**_


End file.
